Recently, an automatic recognition system by RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) using an IC tag is in general use in a wide range of field. In the field of logistics, for example, the IC tag is paste-fixed at a predetermined position of an object to be controlled. Information stored in thus paste-fixed IC tag is read out by a reader-writer, whereby individual information such as commodity information and quality information stored in the IC tag is acquired. A commodity control is centrally performed based on the obtained individual information.
As explained above, conventionally, the IC tag is fixed by an adhesive or welding at the predetermined position of the object to be controlled. Therefore, it takes time to remove the IC tag, and additionally, the IC tag once used may not be reused.
To solve such a problem, in an IC tag fixing structure described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-164569, the IC tag is stored inside an IC tag holder and the IC tag holder is fixed to the object to be controlled. According to this structure, the IC tag is not directly pasted and fixed to the object to be controlled. Further, in an IC tag fixing structure described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-301136, a metal strap is fixed to the IC tag and the strap is fixed to a fixing part of the object to be controlled.
However, the above IC tag fixing structures have the following problems. Namely, when the metal strap is fixed to the IC tag and further to the fixing part of the object to be controlled, the fixing position of the IC tag can move. Since the fixing position may not be controlled, wireless communication with the reader-writer is disabled, and as a result, necessary individual information is not obtainable. When the IC tag holder containing the IC tag is paste-fixed to the object to be controlled, the fixing position of the IC tag relative to the object to be controlled is difficult to adjust because the object to be controlled varies in its size and may change its positional relationship with the IC tag. When such changes are not responded well, the wireless communication with the reader-writer is disabled.